Caffeine
by MiniCola
Summary: They met at a coffee shop. Will friendship lead to something, a little more forbidden? A romance story between detective and a thief? Let's see if that goes well.
1. ch1 meeting at a coffee shop

They met at a coffee shop. Kaito just wanted a milkshake, while Shinichi was stopping by for his usual cup of coffee.

The magician had noticed the detective and their strikingly similar looks.

Thus, the friendship between the two. Said magician walked up to said detective's table, and cheerily introduced himself as Kuroba Kaito.

"Hello," Kaito greeted, and with a flick of his wrist, a rose appeared. Not so entertained, the detective just eyed him; analyzing. "my name is Kuroba Kaito." He introduced. "I couldn't help but notice how good you look," Kaito winked. "and I just wanted to say hey!"

"Are you just saying that, because I'm your mirror image?" The detective asked.

"It's a mystery, tantei-kun," Kaito poked Shinichi's nose. "for you to figure out.~" He said, low enough for just Shinichi to hear.

Shinichi rolled his eyes, until Kaito piped in "I believe you haven't introduced yourself?"

"I believe you know who I am. Otherwise, I am Kudo Shinichi." Shinichi said, a smile tugging at his lips.

Who knew, a meeting at a coffee shop, could blossom into something more beautiful?

* * *

**A/N: **First fanfiction, ZOMG. First yaoi too. ;_; i'm probaably going to go hell for this. x/ Also, its a chapter fic. Unless I'm lazy and cant be bothered. Uhh.. moving on. Meet my plot bunny, her name is Neko-chan!

**Neko-chan:** I'm not a girl, and my name's not Neko-chan! It's Winter. :(

**Mini: **Whatever you say, Neko-chan. WHATEVERRRYOUSAY.

**Neko-chan: **Ugh. Anyway, Mini doesn't own Kaito and Shinichi as much as she'd like to. Their owned by Gosho Aoyama.

**Mini: **Sadly. Otherwise, I would already get Heijji and Kazuha together, I'd put Aoko with Kaito, (or Shinichi with Kaito *snicker* -shot-) or Shinichi with Ran. Or Ai.:3

**Neko-chan:** I'll just cut her off before she starts bickering.

**Mini: **I _DO NOT _BICK-

*END OF A/N*


	2. ch2 when alice fell

**Mini:** I'm determined to write another chapter, chibi's. Hehe. LETS DO THIS!

**Neko-chan: **^^She'll most likely procrastinate, but whatever.

* * *

_Do you remember, the twenty first night of September?_

_They were chasing the mind of pretenders,_

_While claiming the clouds today._

_Now our bells are ringing,_

_and our souls are singing,_

_Do you remember, every single cloudy day?_

_- Kaitou Kid (drawing)_

"Please, please, _please_, do this heist for me Shinichi-kun!" Sonoko pleaded to Shinichi, while he looked at her and shook his head.

Ran was just looking at him as a sign to say '_say yes, or she isn't going to stop begging_' really desperately.

"Shinichi-chan!~" Dammit. It was that familiar voice. The one that sings at jjust every _damned_ thing.

"Kuroba-kun." He cracked a smile. Now _all three _of them were going to convince him to go to the heist. Because it was none other than the KID loving otaku.

"You can always call me Kaito, already." The magician pouted.

"Shinichi, whose this?" Ran asked, curious.

"Kuroba Kaito, at your service." Kaito flicked his wrist, making a rose appear and winked at the girls. "Who may you be, miss?"

"Suzuki Sonoko," Sonoko pointed to herself.

"Mouri Ran." Ran smiled at him.

"_Anyway_, onto the topic." Sonoko straightened. "You. KID. Heist."

Kaito had his mouth formed into an 'O' and grinned. "Kid fan, are you?" He lighted up. "Me too! He'll never get caught! He's too awesome!"

Sonoko was dreamy. "The day he gets caught, I will be the first one to see his face and we'll get together afterwards. He's mine!" Sonoko woke up from her dreary daze, and then said, "That's why we want Shinichi to come with us. The bastard isn't coming though."

Kaito merely laughed. "I think it would be great for him to come." He grinned. "I can bring my friend and we can hang out afterwords."

"We don't even know what's in the heist note because Shinichi isn't saying anything." Sonoko complained.

Shinichi rolled his eyes while Kaito and Sonoko gave him puppy eyes. Although it wasn't attractive. Heh.

"Okay! Fine.. the first line, _Do you remember, the twenty first night of September? _means that it's going to be during the 21st of September.

The second line, _They were chasing the mind of pretenders, _refers to him and the task force. He's the pretender, and the taskforce is they.

_While claiming the clouds today. _Is the gem, Cloud. The saphire that is a light blue, it looks cloudy. Yeah, that one. He's going to steal that.

The fourth and fifth lines are when it's going to happen. So it's going to happen when the clock tower rings, and our souls are singing means that it's going to be where alot of singing happens so I assume it's going to be at Beika City Church.

I also think that it's going to be at 9:00, since September is the ninth month and 21:00 is 9:00." Shinichi smiled.

"Wow~, Shin-chan is smart!" Kaito grinned.

"And we have hope of catching Kaitou Kid!" Sonoko fangirled.

Ran just rolled her eyes, before checking her phone. "I need to leave now guys, it's past my curfew!"

"I'm going to go as well, since Ran-chan's not going to be here anymore." Sonoko smiled and hurried out.

And thus, the two were left inside the coffee shop again.

"Ran-san looks alot like Aoko-chan." Kaito tilted his head.

"Huh?" Shinichi was confused.

"Oh, Ran-san looks like Aoko-chan."

"Aoko?" Shinichi paused. "Ah.. Nakamori-chan?"

"Yeah!" Kaito brightened. "Have you met her before?"

"Well, at a KID heist a couple of times. We only talked because I thought she was Ran-chan at first, and she thought I was you." He chuckled. "I was thinking, _Jezz, Ran-chan has odd hair today_. And she was thinking, _Where the flip is Kaito? Aoko's gonna kill him! Ah! There he is! He's got weird hair today._"

"How do you know?" Kaito asked, amused.

"We told each other our first impressions of each other."

"What an odd encounter."

"Very odd indeed." Shinichi answered.

"So, are you coming to the KID heist?" Kaito asked.

"Sonoko's going to kill me if I don't. You?"

"Unfortunately, I have homework to do." He lied easily.

"I thought you were a KID fan?"

"I am, it's just this project cost 30% of my grade." Okay, well. Maybe he did have a project to do.

"Ouch. What a pain in the ass." Shinichi pretended to flinch.

"It's alright, I can get it done in _presto_!" Kaito snapped his fingers and a pretzel appeared **(The word presto reminds me of a pretzel, okay? Don't judge!)**

Shinichi raised an eyebrow at him. "_Right_. Totally." He said in that sarcastic tone.

"Okay, maybe not like _Voila! It's done!_ But I can get it done."

Shinichi sighed, and both stayed silent until Kaito couldn't stand it any longer.

"Stop with the silence! Let's talk!" Kaito said in a voice that wasn't a shout, scream, or yell, but it wasn't normal talking neither. "Do you have a girl in your life?"

Shinichi blushed. "Uh.. no?"

Kaito decided he liked his blush and wanted to see more of it. "I assume that's a yes. Is it Ran-chan? She's a lucky girl then." Kaito grinned.

"No! Your mistaken, I don't like any girl." Shinichi finished.

"Guy?" Kaito raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh! No! I don't like anyone. I love Ran-chan, but not in the kind of love that's _I want to hold you close and never let you leave my side_ kind of love, I just love her in the brotherly kind of love, how about you? Kuroba-san."

"Well, I used to love Aoko-chan. Don't get me wrong, I still do. It's just how you describe it. Aoko-chan's my best friend. I may have fallen for her once, but I'm not heads over heels, I've fallen pretty deeply in a rabbit hole and I'm stuck in wonderland; because, well, I got out of wonderland a long time ago." Kaito explained.

Shinichi checked his watch. "I need to go now for the KID heist now." He paused. "And uh, you share my feelings, Kuroba-san."

"Like I said, Shin-chan. No need for formalities."

And off went Alice, chasing a White Rabbit.

They was about to fall. All over again.

And they weren't even aware of it.

* * *

**Mini:** Tried writing something longer, so I hope that hops into your appeal. I'm not a very big fan of writing long shtuff. I also have no idea who's the White Rabbit and who Alice is in my Alice and Wonderland reference. -_- You can say the White Rabbit is Kid, and Alice is Shinichi. But then again, you can say Kaito is the overly attached kaito, who can be Alice and the White Rabbit can be Shinichi. 8DD

**Neko-chan:** ^^Ignore her. She just likes blabbing. Anywayyz. DCMK do not belong to her and belong to Gosho Aoyama, if they did belong to her she would be making them have gotten together ages ago.

**Mini:** Shut-up Neko-chan.

**Neko-chan:** I'm pleasured to.

**-END OF A/N-**


End file.
